


Ambushed

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-0 fights for survival after being ambushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "The Group" challenge at fandomverse over on LJ. Our instructions were to create either a picspam, fanmix, fic or gifs celebrating your favourite group, ensemble or team. This idea popped into my head and I rolled with it.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

It wasn’t very often that Steve McGarrett was taken by surprise. Not to say that it never happened, but it was rare. That’s why, when Five-0 had entered the warehouse that day, he wasn’t expecting the ambush that had the four of them pinned down. They’d all been so sure that nothing like that could happen. They had been wrong.

\------------------------------

The case started with a murder. James Dante had been found shot to death at his home in Honolulu, and all the evidence had led to the Yakuza. Five-0 took the lead, and soon discovered that Dante had been working for Sunshine Motors. On the outside, it looked like a regular used car dealership. On the inside, however, was a whole different story.

Sunshine Motors was a front for an up-and-coming arms dealer by the name of Tony Yamato. Yamato was the nephew of Hiro Noshimuri. Kono had actually found the link between the two. She had been running Yamato’s name through every database she could when the information popped up. Chin ran financials and also found links to Noshimuri.

When Steve and Danny had gone to question Yamato, they found the dealership deserted.

“You have got to be kidding me! How could he have known we were coming?” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He probably cleared out as soon as Dante was killed. Knew that he’d be the first person we’d want to question.”

“What I don’t get is why kill Dante in the first place. As far as we’ve been able to tell, he was nobody.”

“There’s got to be something we’re missing.”

Steve pulled out his phone and called Chin.

“Were you able to find out more on Yamato? This place is deserted.”

 _”I’m still combing through the financials, but I think Kono found something.”_

“Okay, tell her we’ll be back there in ten.”

\------------------------------

Kono had located two additional properties that were owned by Yamato. They were two adjoining warehouses in a less than desirable part of town. They decided to put surveillance on them for the next couple of days. They also kept an eye on the dealership, as well as placing a BOLO on Yamato.

After three days, there was still no sign of Yamato. Even a trip to Halawa to speak to Noshimuri garnered no results. He hadn’t been in contact with his nephew since months before he was jailed. All four members of Five-0 were getting extremely frustrated.

\------------------------------

They went to check out the warehouses. HPD was on standby, but Five-0 had gone in alone. There had been no activity at either warehouse, so they needed to get a closer look. The first warehouse was completely empty. The second, however, was full of various sized crates, scattered throughout.

Danny had insisted that, even though there was no sign of any trouble, they needed to wear their vests. That turned out to be one of the best decisions made that day.

There were two doors into the warehouse, so they had split up. It wasn’t until they had met back up that all hell broke loose. They were in the center of the large main room when a single shot rang out. Steve was thrown back into a large crate. He then fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The bullet had hit him in the chest. Danny grabbed him and pulled him behind the crate he had just fallen against. He felt a burst of pain in his arm, but pushed it away, his concern for Steve overriding everything else.

Steve had come back to himself by the time they were behind cover. The vest had done its job, although, he’d have quite a bruise. The gunfire had begun in earnest at that point. Chin and Kono had joined them behind the crates, but not before Chin had taken a hit to his leg. Luckily, it was just a graze, and wasn’t bleeding too badly. Kono had helped him around the crates.

Kono, the only one that hadn’t been hit, was shooting back. She managed to hit one of the men, but hadn’t been able to pinpoint where any of the others were. Steve pushed his pain away and began to return fire as well. It wasn’t until Danny went to lift his arm to fire that he noticed the amount of pain he was in. He nearly dropped his gun. He had to duck back down and sit back against another crate.

“Danny?” the concern in Steve’s voice was evident.

“It’s not that bad, just hurts like a bitch.”

“Give me your tie.”

“What?”

“Danny, you’re bleeding all over the place. Give me your tie.”

He grumbled as he loosened it with his left hand. He pulled it over his head and handed it to Steve. “This is the fifth one that you’ve ruined. I think it’s a conspiracy, just to get me to stop wearing them.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Steve wrapped the wound and tied it off. As soon as he was done, he went back to defending their small shelter.

Kono ducked down to reload and looked around at the rest of her team. “Are you all okay?”

The three men just looked at her and said, nearly simultaneously, that they were fine. Steve’s cough pretty much negated his statement. Danny’s tie was saturated with blood, and he still hadn’t been able to lift his gun. Chin seemed to be the healthiest of the three. To say she was worried was an understatement. She nodded to them, and without saying a word, she turned and started to fire again.

Chin was also firing back. His leg hurt, but it wasn’t debilitating. He pushed it away as best he could and continued his defense.

Steve was pretty sure that the impact of the bullet had done some damage to one of his ribs. The coughing wasn’t helping either. He couldn’t think about that, though. He had to neutralize the threat and make sure that his team made it out of there alive. He’d worry about himself later.

Danny knew that his wound wasn’t minor. He’s pretty sure the bullet had hit an artery; otherwise, he wouldn’t be losing so much blood. He couldn’t lift his arm, which meant he couldn’t effectively fire his gun. He wasn’t feeling any other ill effects, yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called HPD.

“They’re five minutes out,” was all he said. His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“Hey, brah, how are you feeling?” Kono asked him, concern evident in her voice.

He was about to answer when Kono suddenly fell back into him. When she had turned to speak to him, she had moved just enough for one of the gunmen to get a shot on her. The bullet hit her high in her chest, right below the edge of the vest. If it had been just an inch to the right it would have missed the vest altogether.

She gasped. “Shit, that hurts!” She then realized she was lying against Danny, who was looking down at her.

“Kono? Hey, babe, you alright?”

Chin had moved to her other side, concern filling his eyes. Steve was still firing, but was looking back at them when he could.

“Yeah, just hurts.”

No one else got to say anything as they heard the sirens and then the calls from the HPD officers to freeze, and lower their weapons. There was some more gunfire, but soon after, quiet.

Steve dropped back to the floor next to Danny, who was fading fast. Kono was still lying against him, in too much pain to move. Chin was seated next to her. He called out in hopes that someone would hear him. It didn’t take long for a couple of HPD officers to find them and call for the paramedics. Everything else was a blur.

\------------------------------

Chin was the first one released, having only needed ten stitches. Kono was behind the next curtain. She had sustained an impressive bruise but no internal damage. She was released with pain meds. Steve had suffered a cracked rib, and also had some impressive bruising. He was taped up and released with pain meds as well. Danny, on the other hand, was admitted and rushed into surgery. The bullet had nicked the artery.

While they waited for news, Steve called HPD. The chief informed him that they had taken three of the gunmen into custody, but Yamato had been shot and killed at the scene. Steve asked him to keep him informed, and then hung up. His next call was to the governor, who upon hearing what had happen, had given the team some much needed time off.

“That’s really not necessary…”

 _“Steve, I don’t want to hear it. You take the time. Trust me, you need it.”_

“Yes, ma’am.”

 _“Keep me updated on Danny.”_

“I will.”

The doctor came out shortly after and informed them that the surgery was successful and that Danny would make a full recovery. They would be allowed to see him as soon as he was moved into a room.

\------------------------------

Danny slowly became aware of his surroundings. He felt numb, but he could tell he was no longer on that hard warehouse floor, leaning against the crate. He must have made some noise because he heard several voices say his name. He slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Steve said. He was standing at the foot of the bed.

“Hey,” Danny said, again his voice sounded strange to his ears.

“Here, brah, I think you need these.”

He turned his head to see Kono sitting in the chair next to him, holding out a spoon with some ice chips on it. He accepted them and smiled, grateful for the soothing coolness of the ice.

“Thanks.”

“Man, you gave us quite a scare.”

Danny turned his head to the other side of the bed where Chin was seated.

“You are all okay?”

“Yeah, babe, we’re fine. Just a few stitches and some bruising. You, on the other hand, had to outdo us all. The bullet nicked the artery, they had to go in and repair it. Doctor says you should make a full recovery.”

Danny was starting to doze off, but before he did, he looked at each of them again and landed last on Steve. He said, “It was my turn.” His eyes closed and he was sleeping almost before the last word was out of his mouth.

Steve snickered. Chin and Kono looked at him, confused looks on both their faces.

“We always seem to take turns in the hospital. It was his turn.”

They shared a good laugh; Steve wincing slightly, but doing his best to hide it from the others. It felt good. They were together, and they’d all made it out of the warehouse alive.

Later, they would all look back on that day and realize much the same thing. They never would have made it out of there in one piece if they hadn’t all been together. They were a team, and they worked the best as a team. They were also ohana… family. They would do anything for each other.


End file.
